


A Chance Encounter

by Ladyvallhalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ladybug - Freeform, Modern day AU.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyvallhalla/pseuds/Ladyvallhalla
Summary: After meeting a mysterious and compelling young woman in the library and forgetting to ask her name, Blake formulates a plan to hopefully run into her again. Little does she know the key to discovering her identity is closer to home than she thought. Modern day AU. LadyBug





	A Chance Encounter

Life can be at times fairly mundane; one may get up in the morning, eat breakfast and then go about their day like a carefully rehearsed performance. But every now and then something out of the ordinary will happen. For Blake Belladonna, this was one such day.

It may not have been anything overly dramatic by most people’s standards, but Blake had succeeded in doing something she rarely had the opportunity or inclination to do, she had met a girl. She had also succeeded in doing something she was more intimately acquainted with, totally screwing it up.

The girl in question had approached her in the public library, a safe haven Blake used to occasionally escape her roommate Yang. Most of the time it wasn’t needed, Yang was a fairly good roommate, but today was the first day of boxing season and that meant only one thing, Yang and her friend Nora, sat on there sofa, yelling at the television as they watched two sweaty men beat each other senseless, most definitely not her cup of tea.

She had been enjoying her secluded corner of the library when someone had caught her eye. A young woman, particularly short and clearly having a hard time reaching the book she desired from the top shelf. Blake watched her for a moment, considering her options. The polite thing to do would be to offer some assistance, she was somewhat taller than the girl and could most likely reach the book, but something was giving her pause. Perhaps it was the deep-seated social awkwardness that consumed her very being or something else, she wasn’t sure, but before she had time to consider it any further the girl stopped reaching for the book and turned to look at her.

Blake froze. Now with a better view she felt the heat rising to her face, she was absolutely stunning. Rendered momentarily into a stupor she barely noticed when the girl started approaching her.

“Hi, I’m really sorry to bother you, but would you mind grabbing that book for me?”

Blake stared for moment before shaking the fuss from her brain. She looked the girl over. She was definitely shorter but not by much. She took note of her choice of attire, very casual compared to her own. She was wearing a red flannel shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, simple blue jeans and a pair of red height top sneakers. Blake couldn’t help but think she looked incredibly cute particularly with the red tips at the ends of her jet black hair but she also suddenly felt a little overdressed. She had come straight from work instead of going home to change first, the black business suit and heels may have been a little overboard for a trip to the library in hindsight.

“I can certainly try.” She replied.  There was a squeaky edge to her voice that she heartily disliked, damn it all if she wasn’t useless that this. She hated that all it took was a pretty girl to throw her completely off balance.

The offending book was easily retrieved, and Blake handed it to her but not before taking a quick look at the cover. “’Mists of the Shadow Clan’? I don’t believe I have read this one.”

“Oh, you should!” Blake had to smile when a light seemed to flicker behind the girl’s eyes, it was easily recognisable, the enthusiasm of a fellow bookworm. “I think I have read it about ten times.”

“Its good then?” She wasn’t sure why she asked that question, it was clearly redundant. The girl obviously liked the book if she had read it so many times.

“Yes! When I was a kid my sister used to read it to me all the time,” the girl replied, and Blake notice the fondness in her expression at the mention of a sister. “It was my favorite!”

Blake smiled, she was liking this girl more and more, cute and a lover of books. “Well, perhaps I’ll check it out after you. When you bring it back.”

“You should take it now!” Blake was slightly taken aback when the book was thrust back into her hands. “I’ve read it and you haven’t, so you should take it first.”

“No, no, you wanted it.” She tired to protest but didn’t get change when the girl shook her head and smiled.

“I want you to take it, and maybe let me know what you think of it?”

Blake smiled and nodded, “If you insist, but how will I tell you? I mean I don’t know-“

“Oh no!” Suddenly the girl seemed to panic, grabbing her backpack and swinging it over one shoulder, “I’m late to meet my friend, I gotta go, nice meeting you, bye!”

Blake watched her go, running across the library and out the door, “name,” she muttered with a sigh, “I don’t even know your name.”

Gathering her books with a heavy sigh, Blake headed for the counter to check them out. She noticed the librarian giving her a funny look and realised she was still muttering to herself. Why hadn’t she gotten the girls number? Or at least found out her name. She continued to silently berate herself as she checked out her books and made her way out of the library.

All the way home she couldn’t stop thinking about it, she wanted to see this girl again, something about her was just so compelling and despite how ridiculous it sounded she made up her mind. If it took a million trips to the library, she would make sure she ran into her again, and next time, she would get her name and hopefully, if she was lucky, a date.

....

“Holy Balls!!”

Blake rolled her eyes, what a way to be greeted upon returning home. Yang was sat on the sofa, her feet on the coffee table and a beer resting between her legs. She was shouting at the television, gesturing wildly, clearly annoyed.

“Just punch his head in, you useless lump!” she shouted and pointed at the screen, seemly unaware that her roommate had just walked through the door.

“I take it your favourite is doing poorly?” Blake smiled and walked across the room, taking a seat on the sofa next to her. “Where’s Nora?”

Yang grabbed the remote and hit the off switch with an annoyed grunt. “She left after Randy Bailey got his lights punched out in the first round. Said something about not being in the mood for the salty taste of defeat.”

Blake chuckled a little, “Not going to watch the rest? I don’t mind.”

“Nah,” Yang grinned and took a swig of her beer, “I know boxing isn’t your thing, he’s gonna lose anyway. Useless I’m telling you, I could do better.”

“I’m sure you could,” Blake replied with a smile, “I have no doubt one day you will get into the big leagues too.”

“Damn right! You want a beer?”

“No, I’m good, but thanks.”

Yang shrugged her shoulders, taking another slip of her own beer. She looked more intently at her roommate, taking note that she was still smiling. It wasn’t unheard of for Blake to smile, but there was something about it, a look Yang was sure she hadn’t seen before in her roommate but was somehow familiar, she just couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was.

“Where you been anyway? You seem in a strangely good mood.” She asked.

“The library,” Blake replied with a shrug, “and I can’t be in a good mood?”

“Sure, you can, but I can’t say the library has ever enhanced my mood before, unless mind numbing boredom counts as a mood.”

Blake rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. It was true she was in a pretty good mood since returning home. With a plan fully formulated in her mind, she knew it was only a matter of time before she met that girl again and she was looking forward to telling her all about the book she had recommended. With that thought in mind Blake pulled the book out of her bag and held it in her hand, smiling down at it, she couldn’t wait to get started on reading it.

This seemed to capture Yang’s attention and she leant over to look at the book. She couldn’t quite see the title from where she was sitting. “So, it’s a new book that’s got you all bright eyed and bushy tailed, is it another one for your special, not so secret stash.”

“How do you know about that?”

Yang winked and chuckled. “We haven’t lived together that long, I got curious and you’re not as good at hiding them as you think, also, good stuff! Kinky.”

Blake huffed and looked away which only succeeded in making Yang chuckle more. She would have to find another hiding place for the riskier books in her collection.

She looked down at the book she was holding. Hopefully she would run into the girl again next week, she had already decided that returning to the library on the same day was her best bet for a seemingly chance encounter. The question was how to handle it when she did, she wasn’t particularly good at anything as obvious as flirting. The very idea of trying to flirt with this girl made her blush slightly and she shook the idea out of her head.

Yang seemed to notice this and shuffled further along the sofa to sit right beside her. “It isn’t the book is it? Something happened didn’t it?” she asked with a smile.

Blake tried to fight the heat rushing to her face but failed miserably, “No, nothing happened.”

“I’m not buying it, your blushing,” Yang smirked at her, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before.”

“I’m not,” Blake sighed and looked away, “I’m just looking forward to reading my book, that’s all.”

“Ohhh, so it is one of those books,” Yang replied with a chuckle, “can I borrow it after you?”

“No, it isn’t, or at least I don’t think it is,” she blushed even harder at the thought that the mysterious girl from the library could have recommended that kind of thing to her. She shook the thought away when she remembered the girl talking about her sister reading it too her as a child, it was definitely not adult only literature. “It was a recommendation that’s all.”

“A recommendation from who?” Yang asked before her eyes widened in sudden realization, “Shit, you met someone didn’t you?”

“I…well, maybe.”

“You totally did!”

Blake sighed in defeat, Yang wasn’t going to let up until she divulged every small detail. “Fine, I did.”

“Nice!” Yang cheered and lightly punched her shoulder. “So, out with it, Belladonna. Was it one of those sexy librarians? All quiet and mysterious until they’re ripping your clothes off and having their way with you against a book shelf.”

“I feel like perhaps you watch way too much porn.” Blake said with a small snicker.

“How dare!” Yang replied with a smirk, “I’ll have you know, I watch exactly the right amount of porn.”

Blake rolled her eyes, “Regardless of that, it wasn’t a porn librarian.”

“To bad, somehow I imagine that would be right up your street.” Yang winked. “But never mind that, come on, I want details, start with the good stuff, was she cute?”

“Yes, very.”

“What did she look like?” Yang asked, clearly excited.

“Well, she was small.”

“Gotta love the small girls.”

Blake nodded slightly, she had to admit the girl’s small stature did appeal to her. “She had jet black hair, with little red bits at the ends, one side longer than the other.”

Yang was starting to get a pretty good picture of the girl’s appearance in her head and it was getting more and more familiar by the second. “What did she sound like, her voice I mean?”

“Why would you want to know that?” Blake asked, confused. It seemed a very odd question.

“Just humour me.”

Blake shrugged her shoulders, “kinda of, I don’t know, I guess you could say high pitch, a bit squeaky.”

A small girl, with black hair, red tips and high pitch voice, there was no way this was a coincidence. Yang looked down at the book Blake was holding, rising her eyebrow. “And she recommended that book?”

Blake nodded, looking down at the book, “Yeah, she said her sister read it too her as a child.”

Yang reached over, taking the book from her hand and looking at it. She read the title with wide eyes. All the pieces suddenly fell into place. This was her sister’s favourite book, a book she had read to her many times as a child. Blake had not only met a girl…she had, completely unbeknownst to her, met her sister.

Of course, Blake was aware that she had a sister but since they hadn’t been living together long she had yet to meet her. If Yang had known this would be the outcome she would have introduced them sooner.

Before she had time to fully process this information the door to their apartment flew open.

“Yang you will not believe it what happened to me!” Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at Yang before looking over at Blake with wide eyes, “what? How?...Hm?”

After taking a moment to get over the sudden intrusion of her sister, Yang smirked and sat down on the sofa, oh this was going to be good.

“What are you doing here?” Blake asked, clearly in shock.

“I was going to ask you the same thing!”

“I live here.”

“Wait.” Ruby replied, shaking her head. “You’re my sister’s new roommate?”

“You’re Yang’s sister!?”

An awkward silence filled the room only broken when Yang chuckled. “This is magnificent.” She said with a laugh. “Blake Belladonna meet my sister, Ruby Rose.”

“So, you’re Blake?” Ruby said. She was starting to get over the shock. “Yang told me about you, but I didn’t know when I met you.”

“I didn’t either,” Blake replied and got to her feet, walking over to stand in front of her, “and I didn’t get chance to get your name.”

“I’m so sorry about that, my friend gets really mad when I’m late.”

The silence returned and neither of them seemed sure what to do. Blake rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. Ruby seemed just as uneasy, shifting from one foot to the other and chuckling nervously.

“So…”

“Eh, yeah.”

“For the love of god, just ask her out already!”

Both girls turned to look at Yang who was grinning at them from her spot on the sofa. Clearly highly entertained by the situation.

“Maybe, coffee?” Ruby asked, clearly nervous. “I could give you some more book recommendations.”

“I prefer tea,” Blake replied, “but I would like that, and I can give you some too.”

“Great its settled then,” Yang got up and patted Blake on the back, lightly pushing her towards her sister, “you two nerds get out of here.”

Both girls headed for the door and Yang watched them go with a smile. However, the words “book recommendations” kept floating around in her head. It was then she remembered Blake’s feisty choice in literature. Oh well, looked like she was going to have to kill her roommate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is, my first Ladybug one-shot outside of the odd Tumblr dribble, I hope it was enjoyable (It's cute pairing I must say). 
> 
> This was a commission from Antonslavik020. If you like what you see maybe think about commissioning me yourself. You can contact me on Tumblr (Same name)  
> Thank you for reading and don’t forget to leave me some love in the comments.
> 
> Much Love! - LV


End file.
